Hell of a Month
by Love2Read1918
Summary: Sequel to 'Hell of a Week': Baby Cordelia is all grown up now and it's time for here to make the biggest decision of her life; become like her mother and her family or stay human and die. And to top it all off she has to deal with High School!


**_After a gruesome case of writer's block I've finally finished this chapter (:_**

**_Now off we go to a new journey, with Leslie Johnson's 'daughter' Cordelia._**

**_If you have no idea whats happening, go read this story's proceeder "Hell of a Week"_**

**_I disclaim everthing except Leslie && Cordelia && the Plot_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

Leslie's POV**

"I can't believe our little girl is 15, today." Seth said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I groaned. "And were letting her go to high school next week. I can't believe I let you talk me into it. She's been home schooled since preschool. I don't know how she is going to adjust." I pouted.

"It was what she wanted for her birthday. Plus, Renesmee and Jacob are at the high school. She couldn't be in better hands."

"Yes she could. In my hands. Here. At home.." I stopped and took a deep breath. "I said I wasn't going to over react."

Seth laughed and hugged me tighter. "This is going to be so good for her. She needs to be out with kids her age."

"But it is the middle of the school year, it's going to be harder for her."

Seth gently grabbed my face. "Stop, stop, stop." He quickly kissed my forehead. "You are worrying way to much. If needed you can always go back into high school." A devilish smile spread across my face. "_As_ a last resort." He said quickly and I pursed my lip and he kissed them. "I love you, Mrs. Clearwater."

I smiled. "I never get tired of hearing that, even after 14-ish years. Just seems still brand new."

He laughed. "As long as were together, it will always seem brand new."

I pulled him forward to me until our lips locked. I'd never get tired of this either. It seems, that ever since our wedding kiss, each one has become more and more magical.

I slowly pulled away with my eyes still closed. "We have to go." I sighed and opened my eyes to see Seth's smile.

"Wanting to stay home and miss our daughter's 15th birthday party... Worst. Parents. Ever."

I laughed grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

**Delia's POV**

"Aunt Alice, thank you for all you have done." I smiled to her as she finished up my makeup. "I'll let you plan a big extravagant party for my 16th, when I can actually have high school boys." We laughed.

"That's if they can get through your mom, dad, and uncles." She continued laughing as mine died down. "Oh, Delia, don't worry, you have very persuasive aunts and grandparents." I smiled. I'm so lucky to have a family like mine. "Well, you're all done."

"Amazing as usual!" I hugged her and went downstairs. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were fighting outside and Aunt Rosalie was cooking.

"I've never seen you cook before, Aunt Rosalie." I laughed leaning against the counter.

"Well this may be the last time too, Delia." She pointed to the trash can and sink. They were both filled with blackened food and dishes. "I'm not a women of the kitchen as you can tell."

"Well, your doing a pretty good job with the mac and cheese."

"That's because the least I can do is read." We both laughed. It was nice to see Aunt Rosalie, of all people trying to be normal. "So are you excited to start high school?"

My face light up like a Christmas tree. "So excited!" I laughed. "But, I'm kind of nervous. I have no idea what school is like. What clique I'll be apart of or if I'll even fit in."

"My grandchild is going to fit in in no second flat." Grandma said walking into the kitchen. "No need to be worried about anything, sweetheart. If any of those kids are in there right mind they'll accept you with open arms."

I smiled. "No matter how impossible you predictions are, Grandma, they always come true."

"Well of course the do, why wouldn't they." She looked to Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Rosalie looked to her.

"Pizza." they said at the same time and laughed.

"Yes, I'd eat rather eat pizza than that concoction your making, Rosalie." Uncle Edward said walking in with Aunt Bella following.

"Shut up, Edward." She laughed, stuffing the mac and cheese down the drain.

"Happy Birthday, Delia." Aunt Bella hugged me. "I put your present upstairs in your room for later." She smiled warmly.

"Remember, we're the cool aunt and uncle." Uncle Edward joked. I didn't want to label my family but he was kind of right. But all my aunts and uncles are cool in there own way. Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella are cool to talk to, like second parents. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie are cool to get car advice from and have fun with. And, Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice are the cool when it comes to anything, they go with the flow.

I just nodded and smiled to Uncle Edward's statement. "Oh, for sure." I glanced quickly at the time, 5 minutes after my parents said they'll be here... they're usually never late.

"Now, Delia, you know your mother. They'll be here." Uncle Edward confirmed.

"She's probably tracking down your present." Grandma smiled.

I stared puzzled at grandma. A second present?

"She didn't know of it yet, Esme." Aunt Bella laughed.

"Well, she's going to know now." Grandma joined.

"Where's my baby?" I heard mom's voice from the living room. I walked over there to see my dad wheeling in a box taller that me.

"Hey Mom and Dad." What is that? I laughed.

Dad came over and kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Daddy." I smiled.

"My little baby is 15, oh how the time has flown." My mom blubbered and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Now, we searched really hard to find this for you." Dad informed as I walked toward it.

"You won't be disappointed, honey." Mom walked over to Dad and he wrapped his arm around her.

My curiosity perked up even more. "Can I open it?" I asked.

"You can but, there is no guarantee it will be in the box." Mon, Dad and Uncle Edward laughed. Everyone had made there way into living room, I looked at each of there faces and they all expressed mixed emotions from one another. Smiles on some, poker faces on others, and worry on one.

I circled the huge box once more like a shark. What on earth can be in here. I walked toward the box, carefully ripped the wrapping paper off and it was just 6 large UPS boxes staked on another. I looked at it confused and found a note:

_Cordelia,_

_ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_ Love Always,_

My gaze shot up to my parents.

"Now." My mom and dad said at the same time and smiled.

My eye's widened.

* * *

**_Chapter one done. YAY!_**

**_My chapter's are starting to roll now so expect more soon._**

**_Love Love && The Next Generation *MUAH*_**


End file.
